


(ART) Merlin The Idiot

by oldewaan (RedRuse)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Digital Art, Fanart, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRuse/pseuds/oldewaan
Summary: Art inspired by a fic titled “Merlin The Idiot”, by user I_ran_out_of_books





	(ART) Merlin The Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_ran_out_of_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ran_out_of_books/gifts).



> I luh your writing, Booksy <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Read the fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613656**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I do more art on Instagram @/ oldewaan

**Author's Note:**

> Looking forward to the future fics you make, Booksy.
> 
> And I love whoever else maybe saw this. Thank you :)  
>  **And, naturally, please don’t repost anywhere without asking gg**  
>  -RedRuse (aka someone who doesn't know how to use pseuds)


End file.
